Rage
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: Reiji makes the mistake of trying to calm down Yuuya when he enters 'berserk mode'. [Pendulum] noncon.


Summary: Reiji makes the mistake of trying to calm down Yuuya when he enters 'berserk mode'. [Pendulum]

Warnings; dubcon/noncon,

For Tima. 3

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure, sir? It's not safe..."

Reiji paused, glancing at his bodyguard. Nakajima shifted. He was clearly fighting against the instinct he had, of forcing the President to not enter his office where they both heard shouting and things being thrown. The grey haired man took a breath.

"We need to know what we're dealing with. For Standard."

Nakajima's mouth pursed and he nodded. "Of course, sir...forgive me."

Even so, the young man hesitated. He had no idea what was going to happen and yet even so...He nodded to the bodyguard, making sure Nakajima was leaving before he finally opened the door. He quickly shut it before taking a look around; his desk had been shoved into the window, his couch and chairs were thrown around and most of his files and books were ripped up.

Reiji glanced where Yuuya was standing. He was just standing there in the middle of the room, breathing hard and mumbling something. He paid it no mind; Yuuya had been repeating the same thing since they'd brought him here, restrained by five different men as they fought him kicking and screaming.

"Yuuya."

His head whipped around. There had been no change; his usually bright red eyes were cold and had an odd glow from the pupil Reiji had never seen before. He'd had told security to not observe, just in case, but he'd been recording Yuuya's thorough trashing of his room and been studying it himself. This rage, this possession, was otherworldly and powerful. A small boy like Yuuya should not be powerful enough to topple over his rather large couch.

"Release me. Destroy everything. Fight...Destroy..."

"I cannot release you. You might be a danger to yourself or my staff. Until I have decided otherwise, I have to keep you here."

Yuuya hissed at him. Reiji barely had time to realize he was moving before he found himself looking down at the boy as he was pressed against the wall, Yuuya's hand wrapped around his throat. He wasn't sure if he should be more worried, since he was mostly amazed that Yuuya wasn't struggling in holding him up and his feet were dangling off the floor.

"Destroying me will only make things worse for you." Reiji said calmly.

His blunt nails dug into his skin. "Threat. Eliminate threat."

He took a breath through his teeth before grabbing Yuuya's arm. "I am no threat. I just need to know what you're after before I can release you."

The red glow got brighter. The grey haired man bit back a yell as he was thrown, distractingly easily. He hissed as he found himself trying to pick himself up from the desk. Shit that had hurt. Nothing had broke but he felt like his ribs had bruised. He tried to heave himself up only to flatten uncomfortably against it again when Yuuya tackled him.

He was prepared to fight him off. Yuuya had just been choking him, he wasn't sure what he'd do when he was exposed like this. But the other seemed to hesitate, pressing against his back and effectively trapping him there. They both froze briefly, wondering what whatever was possessing Yuuya would do, but Reiji instinctively jerked away when teeth sunk into his neck.

He flinched without realizing it as Yuuya's hands forced his scarf somewhere, letting him bite easier despite his struggles. Reiji hissed and kicked at him, but he only bit harder in response. Dare he keep struggling? Loath as he was to admit it, the entity possessing Yuuya was stronger and had no qualms about hurting him. He had no data on how much of Yuuya came through during these times and if there were limits to what he'd do.

The scarf gone, the red haired boy sucked on the teeth marks. He gasped, definitely not prepared for that. And then a hand was ripping at his shirt before moving to the front of his pants. He tried batting them away but another bite forced him to stop. He hissed through his teeth as his pants were pulled down just below his hips. When he tried shifting away, Yuuya swiftly grabbed his dick and tightened.

He forced himself not to react. He swallowed down the pain and the sudden haze as his brain stopped working. He hadn't even realized he was breathing hard as Yuuya's odd teasing of his neck and his sudden grip on his cock made focusing difficult. And then everything came to a startling realization as he caught up to where this was going, where this entity was forcing them both, just as Yuuya's hips snapped forward and he forced himself inside Reiji's body.

Fuck it burned. He'd never heard of it burning like this before. And there was no talking, from either of them, just Yuuya's breathing as he growled into Reiji's ear and the older man's attempts to blink away the pained tears. His hands struggled to grab something as his hips were gripped far too tightly and then Yuuya began thrusting.

It was savage. As the pain slowly, far too slowly, faded, Reiji realized it was less...sex and more just _rage_. Yet despite that, his body seemed to find no problem in that. He let out a breath when Yuuya's hand moved and his thumb pressed into his cock. His nails dug into the desk's surface and he hazily noted he'd need a new desk after this as the red haired boy hissed and pressed him harder into it, forcing him to bend over into an uncomfortable angle. There was a brutal aggression to how the other fucked him, quickly and unintimate. Reiji couldn't help but whine as his body was moved to Yuuya's liking, forehead pressed against the wood and too aware of how hard his dick was in the others hand and how he easily leaked precum onto his fingers.

Why did it feel good? He should be ashamed of how he was forced into this humiliating position, if someone saw him like this he couldn't even imagine, but instead...He found himself letting Yuuya position him. He leaned back into it, panting and gasping each time the other thrusted into him. His hips ached from the fingers digging into his bones but it only sent jolts through him.

Yuuya's pace quicken, which seemed impossible until it happened, and the others mouth brushed against the man's ear. "Submit."

Something clicked in Reiji's brain, something that made his observations obvious and come together but it was lost quickly to the haze. The hand on his hip moved to his hair, fingers pulling and digging into his scalp as his head was forced back. He bit his lip. Yuuya was panting and breathing against his cheek as his cock foced itself deeper into him. His fingers tightened on his dick before loosening. With a growl, Yuuya bit at the corner of his mouth. And with a chest rattling cry, Reiji came all over the others hand.

His vision went white. He felt his knees shaking as he tried to keep himself up, not daring to move away from Yuuya. He vaguely felt the other still moving but he was trying to root himself back into reality. It wasn't until Yuuya's nail were digging into his skin that he could think straight as the other hissed and released against the back of his legs.

They both froze, breathing hard. Reiji's legs were shaking and threatened to give out on him when Yuuya fell, effectively taking the grey haired man with him. Hearing no more growling or mutterings of destruction, Reiji glanced back to see Yuuya trying to catch his breath as his hazy eyes looked on at nothing. The glow was gone.

He quickly pulled up his pants despite the mess. And though he hesitated, since he'd rather not compromise Yuuya's personal space despite what had just happened, he did the same for him. If he didn't remember, he'd rather not have the poor boy going into a traumatic fit by realizing what he'd done.

"R-Reiji...?"

He quickly composed himself. "Yuuya, are you back to yourself?"

Yuuya frowned, confused before he looked around. There was a sudden realization on his face as he looked on in horror, seeing the destruction he'd brought into the rather expensive room and Reiji quickly grabbed his face and forced it forward. It felt oddly wrong to do so, after however much time they'd spent apparently trying to ingrain the opposite into him.

"You are not accountable. If you don't mind, I'd like you to go to our doctor we have on hand, just to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Yuuya was oddly quiet as he allowed himself to be led off, giving Reiji one last pleading look. Once everyone was gone, the man slowly forced himself up, yelping and nearly falling at the sudden sting and ache between his legs. He heaved a sigh and forced himself to walk upright, wanting to tell Nakajima to send someone to fix his office when he froze. A hand went to his still exposed neck.

He'd forgotten about the prominent bite marks.


End file.
